how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net/tulip
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / net / tulip ---- : : Tulip family network device configuration : Tulip family network device support **depends on NET_ETHERNET && (PCI || EISA || CARDBUS) *'Option:' NET_TULIP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) \'''Tulip\ family network device support''' **: This selects the "Tulip" family of EISA/PCI network cards. *'Option:' DE2104X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Early DECchip Tulip (dc2104x) PCI support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on NET_TULIP && PCI && EXPERIMENTAL **select CRC32 **: This driver is developed for the SMC EtherPower series Ethernet cards and also works with cards based on the DECchip 21040 (Tulip series) chips. Some LinkSys PCI cards are of this type. (If your card is NOT SMC EtherPower 10/100 PCI (smc9332dst), you can also try the driver for "Generic DECchip" cards, below. However, most people with a network card of this type will say Y here.) Do read the Ethernet-HOWTO, available from . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called de2104x. *'Option:' TULIP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DECchip Tulip (dc2114x) PCI support **depends on NET_TULIP && PCI **select CRC32 **: This driver is developed for the SMC EtherPower series Ethernet cards and also works with cards based on the DECchip 21140 (Tulip series) chips. Some LinkSys PCI cards are of this type. (If your card is NOT SMC EtherPower 10/100 PCI (smc9332dst), you can also try the driver for "Generic DECchip" cards, above. However, most people with a network card of this type will say Y here.) Do read the Ethernet-HOWTO, available from . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called tulip. *'Option:' TULIP_MWI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) New bus configuration (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on TULIP && EXPERIMENTAL **: This configures your Tulip card specifically for the card and system cache line size type you are using. **: This is experimental code, not yet tested on many boards. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' TULIP_MMIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use PCI shared mem for NIC registers **depends on TULIP **: Use PCI shared memory for the NIC registers, rather than going through the Tulip's PIO (programmed I/O ports). Faster, but could produce obscure bugs if your mainboard has memory controller timing issues. If in doubt, say N. *'Option:' TULIP_NAPI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use NAPI RX polling ' **depends on TULIP **: NAPI is a new driver API designed to reduce CPU and interrupt load when the driver is receiving lots of packets from the card. It is still somewhat experimental and thus not yet enabled by default. **: If your estimated Rx load is 10kpps or more, or if the card will be deployed on potentially unfriendly networks (e.g. in a firewall), then say Y here. **: See for more information. **: If in doubt, say N. *'Option: TULIP_NAPI_HW_MITIGATION **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use Interrupt Mitigation ' **depends on TULIP_NAPI **: Use HW to reduce RX interrupts. Not strict necessary since NAPI reduces RX interrupts but itself. Although this reduces RX interrupts even at low levels traffic at the cost of a small latency. **: If in doubt, say Y. *'Option: DE4X5 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Generic DECchip & DIGITAL EtherWORKS PCI/EISA **depends on NET_TULIP && (PCI || EISA) **select CRC32 **: This is support for the DIGITAL series of PCI/EISA Ethernet cards. These include the DE425, DE434, DE435, DE450 and DE500 models. If you have a network card of this type, say Y and read the Ethernet-HOWTO, available from . More specific information is contained in . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called de4x5. *'Option:' WINBOND_840 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Winbond W89c840 Ethernet support **depends on NET_TULIP && PCI **select CRC32 **select MII **: This driver is for the Winbond W89c840 chip. It also works with the TX9882 chip on the Compex RL100-ATX board. More specific information and updates are available from . *'Option:' DM9102 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Davicom DM910x/DM980x support **depends on NET_TULIP && PCI **select CRC32 **: This driver is for DM9102(A)/DM9132/DM9801 compatible PCI cards from Davicom (). If you have such a network (Ethernet) card, say Y. Some information is contained in the file . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called dmfe. *'Option:' ULI526X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ULi M526x controller support **depends on NET_TULIP && PCI **select CRC32 **: This driver is for ULi M5261/M5263 10/100M Ethernet Controller (). **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called uli526x. *'Option:' PCMCIA_XIRCOM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Xircom CardBus support (new driver) **depends on NET_TULIP && CARDBUS **: This driver is for the Digital "Tulip" Ethernet CardBus adapters. It should work with most DEC 21*4*-based chips/ethercards, as well as with work-alike chips from Lite-On (PNIC) and Macronix (MXIC) and ASIX. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called xircom_cb. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' PCMCIA_XIRTULIP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Xircom Tulip-like CardBus support (old driver) **depends on NET_TULIP && CARDBUS && BROKEN_ON_SMP **select CRC32 **: This driver is for the Digital "Tulip" Ethernet CardBus adapters. It should work with most DEC 21*4*-based chips/ethercards, as well as with work-alike chips from Lite-On (PNIC) and Macronix (MXIC) and ASIX. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here and read . The module will be called xircom_tulip_cb. If unsure, say N. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux